Berry Merry Christmases
by ReadItAllInOneGo
Summary: Christmas in the Berry-Fabray household wasn't always memorable, but it was always eventful. Faberrittana family unit. Faberry!Adult, Brittana!Sisters. Future chapters may not fall in chronological order.


_Summary: _Every Christmas in the Berry-Fabray household was eventful, some were more memorable than others. Part of the upcoming 'No Place Like Home' series. Faberrittana family unit.

_Note: _Happily taking requests. I have several Christmases accounted for. Chapters after the prologue may or may not fall in chronological order.

* * *

Christmas in the Berry-Fabray household was always a sight to behold. Surprisingly, Rachel was the one often caught up in the wonder of the season. Quinn would often smirk, sometimes chuckle softly and ultimately concede to any of Rachel's holiday demands. Each year on the day after Thanksgiving, black Friday had no relation to gift shopping but had everything to do with infusing every inch of their homes with the holiday spirit.

The family would then make the drive from the suburb outside of New York to an all organic family-friendly farm to search for their Christmas tree. Some years, Santana's preference for a perfect full tree won out. Other times, Brittany was able to sway the day with her oddly shaped trees often with giant holes of missing branches.

Once the desired tree had been selected, Rachel brandished a small saw and used every inch of her 5'2'' frame to chop down their tree. While the girls were little, Rachel and Quinn would then charm some poor unsuspecting idiot to lug their tree down the hill and place it on their car. When the girls got older it was part of the "Christmas Magic" for Santana and Brittany to carry the tree themselves.

The weeks that followed were full of various Christmas experiences, planned out to the tiniest detail. On Christmas Eve, however, Rachel happily handed over activity planning to her wife. Quinn's Christmas eve plans were never as extravagant as Rachel's but often more memorable. After a fun-filled Christmas Eve Day the family would sit and watch a movie before the girls ran off for a sleepover (always in Brittany's room) to await the coming of Santa.

Christmas Day was just another excuse to infuse the children with happy memories. It wasn't always perfect (in fact, many years it wasn't) but it was always so _them._

Now at nearly fifty, Lucy Quinn Berry-Fabray would give anything to have both her daughters under the same roof. The silence that she woke up to now seemed almost unbearable. She missed the spilled hot cocoa and the sticky mess of left over candy canes (often times in the oddest of places). Sometimes, she wished she had appreciated the experience a little more while the girls were young.

Quinn felt gentle arms around her and soft lips against her neck. "What are you thinking about so early this morning?"

"How much has changed over the years." Quinn admitted. "I miss when our house was a little extra crazy."

Rachel laughed. "No you don't." She teased. "You just miss the girls, but I can guarantee you don't miss the crazy."

Quinn smiled fondly and leaned back into her wife's embrace. "They were never that bad."

"Are you forgetting the year they handcuffed themselves together?" Rachel countered, her hands drifting to Quinn's hips and turning the blonde to face her. "Or what about the three Christmases we spent in the ER?"

"It was four." Quinn winced and pulled her wife in for a deep kiss. "Remember the spiders?"

Rachel shuddered at the memory. "Please don't remind me." She slapped Quinn's ass playfully. "Let's make breakfast. San and her family are going to be here at ten and Britt's coming over right after her shift. What do you want?"

"You." Quinn giggled, marveling at how after more than thirty years together she still couldn't get enough of her wife.

Rachel offered a token protest. "We do not have time."

"We totally do."

"Want to bet on it?" Rachel's eyes twinkled mischievously, the fruit on the counter forgotten as she rounded on her wife.

Quinn didn't answer, instead lifting Rachel up on the counter. The brunette answered with a soft squeak that was muffled by Quinn's lips on her own.

Maybe it wasn't exactly the same, but Quinn decided it would be a memorable one.


End file.
